


Love Me if You Dare

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 5





	Love Me if You Dare

1.

每个人都有很多游戏的记忆，跳皮绳，踢键子，还有大富翁。。。不过现在可能更多的是LOL、王者荣耀，吃鸡这些电脑、手机游戏。李赫宰和李东海也爱玩游戏，不过他们的游戏只限定了他们两人参与。

这个游戏是从什么时候开始的呢？大概是19年前，李东海刚刚成为练习生的那一天。李东海进入SM并不是平平淡淡的，谁都知道他是凭借容貌大赏一位进入的公司。只是单纯的木浦少年并不是那种爱引人注目的类型，到了晚上，才好不容易从想要一睹芳容的人群里挤出来，想独自去宿舍楼下透气。低着头刚出宿舍楼的门就和一个满身是汗的男孩转了个满怀。

“不好意思”李东海赶忙后退了两步，低下头说道。

“新来的？”一个刚刚开始变声的男孩的声音从面前传来。李东海抬头去看，却不由地心跳加了速。男孩头发微长，束着发带，发根因为汗水有点微湿，朝气蓬勃又很有男子气概的样子和李东海很是不一样。

李东海点了点头，伸出自己的手，“你好，我是李东海。”

男孩没有握手，而是很帅气地击了一个掌，“哦，你就是李东海，我听说过你了，我是李赫宰，跟你同岁。”

李赫宰比李东海早两年进公司，此时一副前辈的模样，也不拘束，一把揽住李东海的肩膀，“以后你就跟我混吧！”

然而说要带着人混的李赫宰却没有跟着人混的李东海运气好。李东海没有多久就接到了公司组合出道的策划。

“你敢不敢拒绝这次策划跟我一起出道？”在李东海仰着脸告诉李赫宰这个通知的时候，李赫宰皱了皱眉头，这样说道。

“敢！”

李东海第二天就找到经纪人又通过经纪人找到了公司代表把想放弃这次机会和李赫宰一起出道的想法说了出来。也不知道公司是真的考量了一个小屁孩的话，还是处于什么其他的考虑，没有多久，李东海和李赫宰便真的在一个组合，同时出现在人们的视野。

这是他们的第一次游戏，李东海赢了。

2.

李东海是什么时候意识到自己喜欢上李赫宰的呢？好像就是第一次游戏的时候，当他意识到自己身边不能没有李赫宰的瞬间。事实上仔细回想起来，从第一次见面开始，李赫宰于他就和所有人都不同。

李赫宰于李东海是心上人，而李东海于李赫宰却只是一个有些让他烦心的黏人精。李东海心里清楚，虽然有些不甘，但却一点也没有气馁，李赫宰终归会是他的，从第一次游戏的时候，他就知道。

那次是他们第一拍组合反转剧，题材是粉丝们会喜欢的王道爱情，当然，李东海也喜欢。当他们为了剧情抱着滚来滚去的时候，李东海偷偷看了李赫宰一眼，嘴角上扬的像一只得意的猫咪。

借位亲吻他们拍了很久，李东海在笑，李赫宰也在笑。只是李东海不知道，李赫宰的笑和自己的笑是不是出自于同一个内心。

拍完剧情，回到宿舍，尽管李东海已经困到迷迷糊糊，却依旧赖在李赫宰的床上不肯离开。  
“你敢不敢真的吻我？”

“两个男人赌这个有什么意思？”李赫宰擦干了自己的头发，用脚踹了踹李东海的身子示意人离开。

“你不回答我，我今天就不走了。”

“那我就去你床上睡去。”李赫宰也很困了，对于李东海小孩般的玩闹有些烦躁，不想给予理睬，转了身就要走。

“你不敢的话，你就输了！”李东海终于坐起身，在人的身后喊道。

李赫宰停下了脚步，转过身，一下子把李东海拽到自己面前，将吻狠狠落了下去。

“我赢了。”

这是他们第二次的游戏，也是他们第一次的亲吻。

3.

那李赫宰对于李东海又是什么样的心理呢？有着一半的悸动，也有着一半的恐惧。事实上自从那一次亲吻后，他更害怕了。李东海的长相的确没有辜负相貌大赏一位的美誉，比起粗犷、霸气的男孩长相，却更像是一个秀气可爱的女孩。李赫宰自然是清楚当与李东海在一起时的那种奇怪的心跳，只是他并不愿意相信自己爱上了一个男孩。

李东海靠近的时候，李东海撒娇的时候，李东海傻乎乎地犯错的时候，李赫宰的心跳让他感到害怕，也让他对李东海避之不及。也许是该谈一场真正的恋爱了，李赫宰在自己心中下定决心。

李赫宰的女朋友有着和李东海一样的大眼睛，扑闪扑闪的。女孩可爱的个性让李赫宰十分的满意。李东海不过是自己与一群臭男人混久了的一个错觉，不过是正好长得有一些像自己的理想型。李赫宰很好地将自己对李东海的心悸归于合理。

“你敢跟她分手吗？”在无数个睡不着的夜晚后，李东海终于对李赫宰说出了这样一句话。

“李东海，你神经吗？”

“你不敢？那你要输了。”李东海拿出了和上一次一样的威胁。然而这一次，这句话似乎已经失去了作用。

“我不是不敢，是不想。”李赫宰不敢看李东海的眼睛，但还是大声地说出了这一句话。他以为这个游戏会到此为止，却不料想那个红着眼睛的男孩吼出了这样一句，

“我爱你，你敢爱我吗？”

李赫宰也说不清，是他赢了还是李东海赢了。总之这时候李东海在他的怀里笑得像一个计谋得逞的小狐狸。

4.

自那之后，李赫宰和李东海好久没有玩过这一个游戏。生活似乎就这样缺少了些许刺激。那是他们去印尼演唱会的前一天晚上，李东海又趴在李赫宰的床上孩子般地耍赖皮。要说他们在一起也是已经有了一年的时间，除了拥抱和亲吻似乎也没有进行过其他。

“在演唱会前做一次，你敢吗？”李赫宰坐到李东海的身边顺着他的脊梁骨似触非触地摸下去。

李东海抬起脸给了一个甜甜的笑容，“敢！”

李赫宰和李东海戴上帽子，戴上口罩，包裹的严严实实，跑到楼下便利店，买了润滑剂，又像是做贼一般地跑了回家。回到房间，摘下口罩，两个人像是完成了什么刺激地挑战一般，笑倒在床上。

笑着笑着，两个人对视了一眼，都没了声音。像是磁铁一般地慢慢靠近，第一次的尝试，不论是他还是他，都像是一个偷吃禁果的小孩。迫不及待着，又紧张着。

“该怎么开始？”一个甜腻的吻结束后，李赫宰问道。

“你还问我？你可比我有经验。”李东海嘟了嘟嘴巴，似乎对自己男人曾经的那段感情还有一些的耿耿于怀。

“可这不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”李东海笑着推开李赫宰反把人压在身下，然后往下爬了爬，抬头挑衅似的看了李赫宰一眼，拉开了李赫宰裤子的拉链。不等李赫宰反应，便将男人已经肿胀的欲望一口含下。

李东海并不熟练，但却知道根据着男人的反应，吞吐着，轻咬着，舔舐着。。。正当男人紧绷着肌肉感叹的时候，却又调皮地离开。他舔了舔嘴唇，又爬到李赫宰的面前，在人的嘴唇上啄了一口，  
“嗯？有什么不一样？”

李赫宰的顾忌被李东海的挑衅一扫而尽，急吼吼地脱了李东海的所有衣裳，拿起润滑剂，三两下地做了扩张，然后就直接挺身进入。李东海疼得大叫了一声，吓得李赫宰定住了一般，动也不敢动。  
“你到底看的硬盘里的哪部片子，教你就这样硬闯的？！”

“那，那我出来。”李赫宰刚要动，却又被身下的人抓出。

“没什么不一样的，慢慢来。”

李东海逐渐适应了下身的充实感，一开始的疼痛也逐渐由让手脚蜷缩的舒爽所替代。一波又一波的快感好像是电流，又好像是蚂蚁般的爬满了身体的每一个角落。李赫宰好像是不知疲倦的永动机，不断地挺腰刺激着让李东海禁不住抽搐的那一点，因为卖力额前的血管都显了出来。在一次又一次的高潮下，李东海终于眼前一片迷茫，像是灵魂都要飘离的身体，就在这个时候，吻又落在了他的眼睛上，鼻尖上还有嘴唇上。  


“还敢吗？”

“敢！”

李赫宰翻过他的身子又开始了新一轮的冲刺，然后在人的后脖颈上印上了一个清晰无比的草莓印。

第二天在机场，李东海的O型腿还有后脖颈的小草莓一度成为了粉丝间热议的话题。李赫宰搂着李东海看评论的时候问道，  
“以后还敢吗？”

李东海笑着在人的胸口轻啄了一口，“敢！”

5.

时间过的很快，这个游戏也进行了很久，但好像进行到现在，谁也没有输过。李赫宰和李东海的游戏还是会进行下去，直到生命的最后一刻才会停止。

“明天10周年，我们还玩吗？”李东海在李赫宰的怀里眼睛扑闪着。

“玩！”

‘亲爱的，我们10周年了，结婚吧！’李东海拿过李赫宰的手机，输入了这一句话，“明天发这个，敢吗？”

“敢！”李赫宰揉了揉李东海的头发又说道，“就这样一辈子爱下去，敢吗？”

“敢！”李东海笑道。

其实李赫宰一直都知道，那个十几年前跟在他后面混的害羞家伙，其实比他还要勇敢很多。


End file.
